


Love Me Softly

by bloomingintheshadows



Category: God's Own Country, God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Reflection, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingintheshadows/pseuds/bloomingintheshadows
Summary: There had been someone beforeOr why Johnny is perfect for Gheorghe.





	Love Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Words cannot describe my love for this movie. The actors were perfect, and I was so excited for a happy ending. I want to write a longer fic, but I work at the pace of a snail, so I wrote this instead.

There had been someone...before. Gheorghe doesn’t think about it often because in the end there’s nothing but sad memories left. They’d met soon after Gheorghe arrived from Romania, dead broke and desperate for work. Sometimes they’d go out to dinner after work or share memories of home. It was nice. 

It ended when Gheorghe realized he was pouring love into someone who never wanted to love him back. It started with the small things. Every once in a while he’d cancel a date or flirt a little with a coworker. Nothing too upsetting for Gheorghe to leave but just enough to make him uncomfortable. So Gheorghe tried harder. He tried to be more attentive and spontaneous. But that only resulted in arguments where he was told he was too clingy or too soft. Eventually, every single touch was rejected, and Gheorghe felt more alone than when he arrived. 

So he left. He’s not in the habit of being where he’s not wanted. 

Being with Johnny makes him wonder why he ever thought he could be somewhere else. Maybe Johnny’s still trying to figure out what a real relationship means, but Gheorghe’s pretty sure he’s never been in one this good. 

Once Johnny learns Gheorghe isn’t going to push him away, it’s like a switch flips. Johnny’s still hesitant to reach out and ask for what he wants, but Gheorghe’s quickly learning he doesn’t needs words. Like when they’re on the couch and Johnny touches his knee to Gheorghe’s because he wants Gheorghe to pull him close and kiss him softly. Or when they’re freezing their arses off in the wind, and Johnny brushes against his shoulder because he just wants Gheorghe to look at him. 

Deidre’ suspicious of him for the first weeks after he returns. She doesn’t like it when he tries to cook because apparently he moves the spices, and more often than not Johnny’ll end up distracting him. _“You both have a perfectly nice bedroom upstairs! Shoo!”_. She refuses to do any of his washing either, even when he accidently mixes some of his stuff with Johnny’s. _“I’m already taken care of two grown men! I won’t be adding a third.”_

She stops though, when she comes into the living room to do laundry while Gheorghe and Johnny are watching TV. Johnny’s asleep against Gheorge’s shoulder, head buried in his neck and arms curled in his red sweater. Gheorghe smiles politely at her, but she just stares. 

“I think that the first time in twenty years that poor boy’s felt safe. You stick around this time, you hear.” 

Gheorghe can only nod at her and pull Johnny a little closer. She does his laundry every once in a while after that and lets him make Johnny dinner even when she knows noodles don’t take forty-five minutes to cook. 

Maybe one day Johnny won’t crave Gheorghe’s warmth like he’s drowning in cold. Part of Gheorghe hopes that day will never come. He wants to Johnny to trust him and know that he’s not going to leave; that Johnny doesn’t have to be alone anymore. But Gheorghe’s never been with anyone who clings to him at night like he’s going to disappear or practically melts when Gheorghe strokes his cheek. 

It’s a little bit selfish to enjoy having such power over Johnny, but he figures that it goes both ways. Johnny loves having someone who truly _sees_ , who wants him to succeed, who cares about more than just one night of fun. And Gheorghe loves being that person. 

He wonders how long it will take to undo twenty years of solitude; to chip away at every little wall, carefully reassemble all the tiny fractured pieces; to make Johnny believe he’s a lot more than a fuck up. 

Gheorghe’s pretty sure he’s ready to spend his lifetime trying.


End file.
